The Prodigy: Season 2
by AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog2
Summary: Naruto is the only person to become a Konoha Genin at the age of six besides Hatake Kakashi. Strong, Smart!Naruto, someOOC!NarutoCharacters, Dark!Naruto, Genius!Naruto, Senjutsu!Naruto. (Read Season 1 First!)
1. SS: READ THIS FIRST!

Alright, the next season here! READ ON!

I'd also like to say a few things too, you know…

1. I won't be giving credit for every little review, fav and follow, until the end of this season.

2. Anyone who has favorited and followed and on the **completed** season 1, you won't be mentioned.

3. Vote on my poll! Even though it's unanimously decided I'm mostly going to do NaruXFemHaku, you guys might surprise me.

4. I will still do R&R, but every 4 chapters. K?

Remember to read season 1 or you'll be lost! Click my profile on fanfiction or type in 'The Prodigy: Season 1' in the search! Thank you~!)

Bye!


	2. C0: Misadventures

It was a fine day. Evidently, Sakura was walking along the streets of Konoha when she came across Ino's flower shop. Eventually, after a long inner-mind debate, she entered with enthusiasm and looked around to find Ino.

"Hey, piggy! I'm HOOOME…"

Ino came out of the backroom with a befuddled face, in somewhat of a hurry, only to find a smirking Sakura with her hands on her hips. "FOREHEAD, shit!" she said with Kishimoto's signature 'bitch' face.

"Hi… I'd like to get a flower for-"

"Sasuke?! No way! I doubt he even let the first one wilt-"

"No, for Naruto."

Ino looked stricken by the thought. "The Hokage's Kid? Seriously? You're way in over your head, and what if you don't like him; what if his dad-"

"I do like him, and I've met his dad."

"YOU met the HOKAGE? Isn't he like, ROYALTY?" Ino looked like she was about ready to cry…

"You've seen the Hokage… he gives you missions and stuff, so…" said Sakura getting into the Buddha position with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, but I don't personally _know_ him…"

"Neither do I; he just showed up one day while Naruto was training with Sasuke."

Ino deliberated for a long moment, "Does he… like you?"

"Yeah! That's right… he totally likes me." said Sakura. "Also Naruto is a much better ninja than he looks."

"Okay… but how… um, good is Naruto?"

A new voice from the back of the store soon spoke up, a sullen glout seen as they turned.

"S-STOP IT! Naruto-kun doesn't need two gossips fighting about him!" said the feeble voice; it was Hinata, back from season one. The writer actually didn't cut her out of the script!

"Hey, you're that Hyuuga wallflower that was with Naruto the other day…" said Sakura.

"WALLFLOWER? I'd like to make my purchase, Ino-san. If you dare to touch Naruto-kun, I'LL JUKEN YOUR ASS!"

Sakura looked taken aback.

"Okay, if you want to we can all go to Naruto's hospital room with a bouquet of flowers." said Ino, trying to be the peacemaker.

Hinata shied away. "I'm sorry for m-my b-behavior."

"Alright… I really-" Sakura was about to say '-wanted to go alone… and Ino-pig! Stay outta this!', but then she looked to Hinata's welling tears and stopped immediately, even though she was just threatened by the very girl.

XXX

"Naruto-kun!" said one of the nurses overseeing Naruto's treatment. Naruto has been lying in his hospital bed with a bored expression about his face.

Within Konoha Hospital's 'Healing Ward', Naruto was there, lying about with a bandaged arm. He could only wait to sneak out to the kitchen to get some food. The reason for him being here happened to be simple; every hour he was too see a different doctor that could treat his arm via Mystic Palm. As for his entertainment… well… after he had been in the hospital for a several weeks, he then found that sneaking out was a lot easier than it sounded. A rule of thumb he goes by is 'push the limits until someone kicks your ass, then do it all over again', which seemed to work pretty well in this situation. As for his concept of time, he had nothing more than the hours that he would count during the day that the 'Healing Sessions' would take place in intervals of every 2 hours. But it seemed to be inaccurate, and Naruto thought this was one of those times before the three girls walked in.

"You have some pretty girls in here to see you!" said the nurse.

Naruto blushed as he saw a bouquet of roses and Sakura, Hinata, and a new girl he could have sworn he saw in Iruka's class.

"Hi." the three said.

"I'll leave you four alone." said the Nurse.

Naruto smiled widely and blushed. "H-Hey. U-Um, how's it going?"

XXX

The three sat and talked for many hours and, stopping only for Naruto's Healing Therapy, Naruto was starting to get more comfortable with other people besides Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Talking to Ino, who was the life of the crowd, was like talking to a really good friend who you'd love to be around 24/7. As for Hinata… well, Naruto thought it was amazing for her to actually speak, let alone speak fluently despite the three seemingly not getting along. That was a major improvement since last time, because it was such minimal stuttering she was almost comfortable; that's what he liked to hear! Then, when the conversation turned toward Haku more, Naruto began being resentful…

"Naruto-kun? W-What's wrong…?" said Hinata thoughtfully as Sakura blabbed away about the severity of Haku's situation and how Naruto would have killed her if she didn't say anything.

Sakura shut her yap and immediately and looked toward Naruto. "Um, you okay?"

"Nothing… it's just I've been thinking about her a lot…" said Naruto.

The group looked to him with a glare… even Hinata! That surprised Naruto greatly.

"Naruto-kun… you like her, don't you..." said Hinata, looking down and twiddling her index fingers.

"Yeah, Naruto… why would you think about someone you were about to kill? I say that's a bad habit for ninja even though you need to feel some remorse…" said Ino.

Sakura glared at Ino as Naruto lay back down on his bed and turned away from them.

"Have you ever tried to kill someone?" said Naruto suddenly; the three softened their expressions. "I didn't want to, but in order to complete my task… to protect those I wish to serve, and help… I was willing to do anything. Sakura-chan… you saw me when I saved Sasuke, right? You saw my dedication. Then on the bridge… all of that went away when you screamed. It broke me; I was weak. It even made me a bit stronger… but I still haven't found my answer as to what I must do to protect everyone, and end all pain and suffering. People look at me and want to bear all of their weight on me. That's something I can handle. But ending someone else's life, to take the weight off of everyone else's shoulders, was something I regret not doing back on the bridge. Wouldn't it be better with both Zabuza and Haku dead? Wouldn't it be better if I just bloodied my hands to end all suffering for that country? That's what I ask myself now."

The three said nothing, until Sakura spoke up suddenly; "Naruto… you know, with all your heart, that you were not weak. You were strong enough to accept that Haku had a life that could change yours, and everyone else's. You made yourself realize that with Haku around, you either had to kill, or change her. When I first met you, when you hurt Sasuke-kun in your first battle, I hated the fact that Sasuke got his ass whupped; I thought there was no one stronger than Sasuke at the time. But I opened up to you back in the Land of Waves… you have two things Sasuke doesn't have…" Naruto looked to her eagerly with a surprised look about his face; "You have faith in others, and faith in yourself. You can't murder someone who is just lost… you can't deny your nature. Your nature… it's to change people; I even feel a bit calmer around you now. Haku needs to realize what you said to her, and you need to realize what I said to you. Open up. Instead of burying the hidden treasures of this world, dig them up. Then you will achieve your goal."

Naruto looked to her with a sense of gratitude and kindness.

"Well, it's getting late; I have to head home…" said Sakura, tilting her head with a smile.

Ino put one hand to her mouth and the other into the air, yawning loudly. "Yeah… It's late… my mom and dad are going to chew me out for being out 'till 9:30 visiting some boy."

"Oh! I hope father won't…" Hinata stopped at once and squealed. She didn't seem to be all that mindful of her outrageous squeal as she walked out of the room with the other two. Naruto almost wanted to hear that again.

XXX

That's it, you guys! I will be posting chapter 1 shortly after 0 is up.

I will not be giving kudos until till the end of season 2, okay?


	3. C2: Pastimes

"Welcome, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai. How are your students?" said Minato.

The three, Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai were standing within the Jonin Standby Station within the Academy, ready to give word on this year's newest Genin and Naruto.

Minato continued with his lower face rested on his folded hands. "So… the Chunin Exams are around the corner. Are your students ready for such a task?" he said, "Let's start with Kurenai."

Kurenai who was on Minato's left soon saluted loosely and spoke, "My students are Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. I recommend all three of them for the Chunin Exams, sir!"

"Asuma? How about you?"

Asuma's salute was more precise… "My students are Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji, and I recommend all three of them for the Chunin Exams!"

"Okay, Kakashi, you'd look pretty sorry if you didn't recommend your three students, no? Hehe." said Minato teasingly.

Kakashi lazily stared at him, and thought, 'You'd be right about that, Sensei.'

Kakashi soon carried the thought, unenthusiastically saluting a military-perfect salute and saying, "My students are Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. I recommend all three of them for the Chunin Exams!"

"Splendid. I want you to inform them and train them within the coming days. And Kakashi..." said Minato smiling under his hands, he looked to him as the three were still saluting.

"Yes sensei?"

"Tell Naruto…-"

XXX

"-Hey, Sakura-chan! What's up?"

They, Naruto and Sakura had met on the bridge connecting two parts of the village to one another. Soon realizing that they were turned toward each other, both staring, they started to blush.

"Oh hey, Naruto-kun…" said Sakura, shying away looking down and to the side.

"Yeah, so… u-um… I just wanted to say to you, that you know… at first I sort of blamed you for what happened on the bridge…"

"You're not still stuck on that, are you? I swear my words of encouragement mean nothing to stupid-idiot boys like you, my dad, and Sasuke-kun." she said, flicking her hair and looking away to the water below. However she looked almost saddened rather than annoyed. She propped her head up with her arms that were lying upon the top of the wooden arc of the foot bridge.

"No, no! It's just that. I liked what you said." said Naruto smiling widely; Sakura looked to him surprised as he came up to place his arms on the arc.

"Really." she said sounding as though it wasn't really a question, "You're pretty sneaky… mister."

Naruto just turned away and nodded.

Sakura giggled, "He-he… well, uh, okay. I thought I was overdoing it with the whole speech thing."

"Nah, what you said made sense, and once Haku can speak again we're going to visit her, right? They said she's adjusting well but seems kinda out of it. All she needs is some words to encourage her, right? Get her out of that mindset and get her back to her own real, true nature? That's what she needs, thanks Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tried desperately to hold in her anger… he was using what she told him to help her? 'He doesn't even like me more than a friend, and we've known each other longer! Why is he so bent on her?'

"Sakura…" said a voice from behind that she recognized.

She turned around to see Sasuke, standing there all cool like. 'I know! I'll start acting like I like Sasuke-kun again. But what if I really still do like Sasuke-kun? Won't that make me feel like I don't like Naruto as much? Aw, to hell with it!'

"Aw, hey Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura, running up to him and hugging him.

"Hey, uh, can you squeeze a little less tightly? I want to talk to Naruto." said Sasuke patting her back.

"Oh, you don't want talk to him; he's girl crazy right now." said Sakura trying to keep a straight face.

"Alright Sakura, get off…" said Sasuke, pushing her off.

"Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura looking aghast and literally turning on her heels to follow Sasuke's relaxed saunter and stroll up to Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke!" said Naruto.

"Hey, uh, could we meet at that ramen place one day next week then go and train after lunch?" he said with a cool smile and his arms crossed.

"Uh, sure! What's this all about?"

"Nothin'... it's just a way of saying thanks. Oh, and don't eat fifty bowls of ramen."

"How about forty?" said Naruto.

Naruto was unaware of what he was getting himself into, of course, but let's see how this plays out. As for Sakura, she was stunned; they were now appearing to be closer than friends. Sasuke can't be, nor Naruto… can they?

"Hello, everyone." said new voice that came from the top of the bridge beam that overlooked them. He put his hand up to wave a smiled with his eyes closed. "It's Kakashi-sensei. I'm here to tell you a couple of things so you can prepare for the little event that's happening down at the Academy Testing Center. Meet by room 301 of the Testing Center 1 week from now at 12:30, 30 minutes before the event starts, and you will be admitted into the testing room where you will take the 1st Exam of the Chunin Exams."

"Oh no, not another one!" said Sakura speaking out of turn.

"Sakura, I bet you of all people could understand the essence of this test, no? You were quite good at them back in the academy."

"Yeah, what of it?" she said with an annoyed jigglypuff face.

Kakashi merely gave a close-eyed smile; "Well, look at all your Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Theoretical, and Practical tests. With each of the tests come all of those skills being used to their fullest extent. With each test, it also gets harder. Now I'm not going to tell you everything, but you'll get filled in as you go along with the course. Oh… Naruto, before I go..."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" said Naruto.

"I would like to pass on a note from your father."

"Yeah?" he said excitedly, still letting his eagerness from the new test of his abilities over take him.

"You were planning on using Senjutsu, right?" said Kakashi still with the same smile.

"Yeah, yeah!" said Naruto, fist pumping.

"Well, don't."

Naruto imagined a ten pound rock with the writing, "Ten Pounds" in Japanese flying and landing on the back of his head and pushing his head forward. "Why not!?" he protested.

"Senjutsu gives you an unfair advantage; if you use a partial sage-mode however, you'd be playing by fair rules. For the next week, you are to go back to Mount Myoboku train in the ways of Partial Sage-Mode. Sound good?"

"I was supposed to…" said Naruto.

"It's okay, Naruto." said Sasuke.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Well, anyway, I will see you later. I have important business to do elsewhere."

The three bowed respectfully, and there sensei disappeared in a swirl of wind.

XXX

That's it you guys! Like I said, there's no kudos for this chapter!


End file.
